


Adonis vernalis

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay's not his superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis vernalis

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Allies_
> 
> The title of the story, Adonis vernalis , is the scientific name for one of the rarest of late winter and early spring flowers.

He barely gives McKay time to set his data pad down before he pins him to the wall of his room, a strong arm against his chest, another at his hip. "You're *not* my superior," he says, his voice a low rumble that he can feel go straight to McKay's cock.  
  
They've been doing this a few months now. McKay might not be a warrior, but in bed he gives as good as he gets. It wasn't something he'd expected, but it works. But maybe he's been doing something wrong if McKay thinks _the Wraith_ appreciate him more than he does.  
  
It certainly doesn't feel _wrong_ though when McKay tilts his head upward exposing his neck, letting Ronon nuzzle his way along his jaw.  
  
McKay's hands slip under the back of his shirt, his strong fingers sweeping inside Ronon's waistband. "Obviously not with the stealth thing because I didn't even ..."  
  
He stops McKay with a kiss, wide-open and just a little bit desperate. He's pretty sure McKay's the best kisser in this galaxy and the next. He doesn't know if it's the wide mouth or the skilled tongue but McKay can literally bring him to his knees with a kiss.  
  
So he goes to his knees, letting his beard scrape along McKay's belly as he pops the button on his BDU's with a skilled flick of his thumb. Looking up, he gives McKay his most feral grin. "You want me to stop?"  
  
Rodney leans back against the wall and shakes his head. "Um, no. Not unless you've decided to be a gigantic tease."  
  
Laughing, Ronon slides his hands into the pants, pushing them down to the floor. "No. No teasing." He runs his hands along the inside of McKay's thighs, widening his stance as much as the pooled pants at his feet will let him. He nuzzles the crease where thigh meets groin, letting his beard ghost across McKay's hardening cock. He smiles at the shiver that ripples across McKay's body.  
  
Taking McKay's cock in his hand, he strokes the warm, full flesh with his thumb before letting his mouth hover directly over his cock. He blows a puff of air, making McKay's cock twitch in anticipation. Ronon smiles and leans forward. The sound that escapes McKay's mouth at the first flick of Ronon's tongue against his shaft is loud and needy. It's music to Ronon's ears.  
  
Ronon likes that McKay is the same during sex as he is everywhere else -- greedy, demanding and impatient. He lets Ronon know what he likes and what he doesn't. But just like everything else with McKay, there's more than just that surface bravado. There's his fingers sweeping gentle paths through Ronon's hair as Ronon works his cock with his mouth and tongue. There's the look of awe and gratitude that paint his eyes an even more brilliant shade of blue when he looks down at Ronon like he can't believe his luck. And there's his expressive face totally blissed out as Ronon sucks and strokes him to completion.  
  
But all of those things are nothing compared to McKay's almost ferocious need to reciprocate that lands Ronon flat on his back on the floor with McKay straddling him, jerking Ronon's cock -- his fingers tapping a staccato rhythm on each glide down that quickly leaves Ronon breathless and spent.  
  
McKay drapes himself over Ronon, waiting for both of them to catch their breath. They stay like that for several long moments. Of course it's McKay who breaks the silence. "You know I realize I am a handsome man and sometimes you just can't help but jump me when I walk through the door. But for the sake of my bad back, can we at least try and make it to the bed next time."  
  
Ronon rises to his feet and offers McKay his hand. "No promises."  
  
McKay lets himself be pulled up and against Ronon's torso. "I guess I can live with that."  
  
Nuzzling his neck again, Ronon gropes his ass. "Good."  
  
"You staying?" McKay asks, his eyes hopeful.  
  
Ronon can see that even after all this time there's a small part of McKay that thinks Ronon will just fuck and run. Ronon doesn't have any intention of ever running again. "Yeah. Of course. "  
  
McKay smiles and pulls Ronon's head down for a kiss.  
  
They settle on the bed, McKay's thumb sweeping back and forth across Ronon's tattoo -- the last vestige of the man he used to be. It's not like he's forgotten his old life on Sateda, he's just pushed those memories, those feelings so far down that they're buried deep inside him -- safe from the Wraith and the bitterness that was his constant companion for those seven long years. But he finds the more time he spends with McKay though, the more he can feel those emotions beginning to bloom again after a long harsh winter.  
  
"I'm not your superior." McKay's voice is soft against his neck, an admission and apology both.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
McKay lifts his head and looks at Ronon, his face awash with so many emotions it almost makes him dizzy. "It's just that thing you did with the knife. It was extremely hot. Utterly stupid and insane and please don't ever to it again, but it was _hot_ and I might have gotten momentarily flustered by the whole 'you don't touch him' part."  
  
"I was sent along to protect you."  
  
"I know." McKay goes quiet for a while and Ronon can feel him tense up. His eyes are vulnerable when he says, "But it seemed more like you were staking your claim than just protecting."  
  
Ronon pulls McKay against him, wrapping his arm around him so his hand can massage away the tightness in his back. "And you like that?"  
  
He can feel McKay's face flush warm against the side of his neck. "Yes. Yes, I guess maybe I do."  
  
Ronon figures it's time for a truth of his own. "I would have done the same for any of the scientists." Before McKay can get the wrong idea, Ronon rolls on his side and cups McKay's face in his hands. For once he lets his own emotions play across his face. "But I was probably more forceful than necessary because it was _you_." He waits until McKay's face blooms into a wide, surprised smile before pulling McKay's mouth to his own. He brushes their lips together. "Because you are _mine_."  
  
Ronon hasn't let himself want things, want _anyone_ in a very long time. He learned to survive on his own. But ever since Sheppard brought him back to Atlantis, he feels like he might have found a place he could belong. He's known from the first day that he was willing to die for any of them. It's the least he can do to repay the debt for saving him. But McKay... McKay's always been different.  
  
For him, Ronon's pretty sure he's ready to _live_.  
  



End file.
